Gelel: The Source of Life & Hope
by Uzumaki7
Summary: Hiatus because of computer problems.
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no Kyojin _-The Source of Life &amp; Hope: The Chikara Chronicles.

**Story's going to be short, just testing this out.**

**A/N**: A Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) and Naruto crossover, how will this ever become one of those stories that gets the attention of respective viewers I'm not sure of. Through the most things I find this a little dull considering I have a hard time with the anime and Manga. But never the less it is enjoyable but I question this at times and I found this to be a little better to produce a different type of Naruto where it's not the whole OP Shinobi thing with Mangekyō Sharingan or Rinnegan.

So in a sense of doing something knew I've made a different unique Naruto who will fit some aspects of Attack on Titan. Not too much but not too little at the same time. Naruto is not alone in this fanfic; someone is with him who isn't known in the Naruto crossover fanfic or the regular fanfics.

-|Summary: Following the Naruto Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel, Naruto was given an offer to be a part of something that would lead to world peace. In this story he accepted the offer and became a part of the Utopian Forces. Gaining the power of Gelel, he along with Temujin journeyed across the oceans for new lands and to ensure a world free from war and where the weak are free from oppression. When they came across a new continent they saw man eating giants and a civilization on the brink of extinction.|-

Naruto follows his Uzumaki Linage and was part of the Uzumaki Clan scattering across the world when it led to Uzushiogakure's destruction. While he joined Konoha he was never truly compelled to believe he was a member of the Leaf Village.

Gelel also started with advance technology unlike in the Naruto Universe or the Shingeki no Kyojin universe. So in the essence to see something strong but not OP I give you this story. Thank you and please give me your reviews and they better not be flames. And there is AU and OC. Gelel is a European style theme so it has its quirks in matching a little like Shingeki no Kyojin. Also Gelel is a little like the Uzumaki clan because it involves the essence of Life-force energy.

The pairing for Naruto Uzumaki and Mikasa Ackerman, and the second pairing is Temujin and Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz).

[_Disclaimer_: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Shingeki no Kyojin].

"Dialect" Human/Ascension  
_"Contemplation" Human/Ascension _  
**"Dialect" Titan, Demon, Demonic  
**_**"Contemplation" Titan, Demon, Demonic**_

**...**

* * *

*Prologue: Prelude Journey about Naruto*

* * *

_An offer was given to him unlike no other. He watched his hand open, willingly give him a chance at something more, something that would, no could change the world._

_Naruto Uzumaki could find the words to respond for such a request._

"_A world free from war and where the weak are never oppression" he closed his eyes gently, recalling the destruction of Uzushiogakure, and his clan scattering across the nations in hope of refuge. To free those who would forever be pushed and shoved by those of higher class, and free from the bloodshed that would continue to stain the world in a never ending cycle._

_Reopening his eyes and looking down at his own hand, he pondered about Konohagakure. It was the refuge that his mother had taken when Uzushiogakure was destroyed._

_But he never could fit in with them no matter how hard he tried. They weren't his true family back in his true village. His mother was the only family he had left._

_Slowly he began to nod, looking at this man; Haido gave a warm smile that held no deceit. He soon took it, shaking his hand with his._

"_Alright, I'll join you" smiling himself he felt this was the right choice. Giving a new future to his clan he could only hope that he would be the one to end the suffering of the world and bring peace._

**…**

* * *

Slowly he brought himself to reopen his eyes, recalling the long memory that led him to become the man that he was. He breathed in, then out.

"_If one hopes to achieve a higher goal, certain sacrifices must be made_"

Those were the words he had always come to know. It was an ideology that would always make those know that this world, cruel or fair; to achieve something greater in life one must set the choice whether it was good or bad.

And there had always been sacrifices through his life. Friends and loved ones would be willing to lay down their own lives for his goal. Those sacrifices would lead to one goal that he thought: a goal that would be enough to change the world.

"A Utopia" Naruto murmured silently, watching the drizzling rain fall fiercely upon the large glass window. A Utopia, a world free from war and the weak are never oppressed, an idea that would become real. After the circumstances of traveling and gaining allies across entire nations throughout the world's oceans, they've met many who joined their cause to create peace, though there were barricades along the path of righteousness. Those barricades were the nobles of the high monarchy of society that the world created. Those were the individuals who would foolishly challenge their motives and only wish to bring suffering to others over their greed and threaten them to kneel before them or die at the hands of their army.

Kingdom after kingdom that he and along with his brothers would see those greedy people take everything from their own citizens, driving them to famine and death. Men, women and even children all suffered from their so-called kings. But they were the ones to bring peace, with no hesitation to end their reign and with power unlike anything that they had ever seen, they'd all fall and peace would be upon them all. Many kings had fallen; many armies were slaughtered all because of their so-called immortal army that the people had given them.

In that time for freeing them all from such avarice they gave them a new system where monarchy would no longer exist and be replaced by the voice of the people, a diplomatic system. Gold and other rare things would be used for money to bring prosper to villages, towns and cities. They would seed their agriculture with the harnessed power of Gelel and bring livestock to multiple and vegetation would forever bloom with fruits and vegetables.

They were considered "Gods" to the people whom they helped. But they would never bring themselves to such arrogance and would only speak of themselves as warriors of peace. During those times they would increase in numbers for their Utopia, giving once tarnished and uninhabited lands with life.

Everything would soon become a united world living in peace where it would be free altogether from war and other disasters that would plague humanity.

Though, there was a new challenge unlike anything they'd face. Entering a new continent, they came across giant skinless humanoid monsters. Talking the form of a human being only they were creatures unlike anything they've witness, massive height that dwindled their size, brute strength and speed and sheer in numbers. Many had different heights, usually at 15metre or more

The fortress that they traveled was 30metres tall, armed with cannons infused with Gelel energy.

Despite these threatening capabilities, they lacked greatly with intelligence, they were nothing more than instinctive animals craving only to hunt them whenever they stepped out from the moving fortress. They fought and gain firsthand their capabilities such as regeneration they rivaled their own. It was an awe of fascination to know such creatures existed.

Though it was a problem at times whenever they would scavenge for food, they lurked nearly in every corner from mountains to forests. Nothing seemed to kill them till they managed to gain a breakthrough; the only known weak spot was on the nape of their necks. After that, they slaughtered them with ease.

The bigger they are the harder they fall was the saying to that.

Now, after journeying for so long it began to ponder at Naruto from where the human inhabitance was. After crossing the vast range from the beaches to the open plains, mountains and other regions, there wasn't a single sign at all. It could have been possible that the giants had managed to wipe them all out. But he wouldn't give up; he would scan this entire continent to find the rest of the humans left alive.

With the glass being hazy he looked farther passed his reflection, looking at the blurred horizon. He could only wait for now, turning and walking away, he entered the near elevator. Moving one of the levers to the distinct levels within the fortress, he chose to head toward the fortress's core, the source of the massive machines electrical power and operating system.

Seeing the double doors close and a ding being heard, the squared space soon went downward. Naruto closed his eyes and hummed in silence as he waited for the next few minutes, humming and hearing the ticking of the elevator.

**...**

* * *

**A/N**: I said it was short but I'm planning to make it longer so don't worry. Kushina is alive and she'll make her appearance just you wait. Their chakra capacity is large but it doesn't really counter as much due to Gelel being the main theme for Naruto and Kushina's power. So I ask if you can give me some reviews on what you think, criticism is okay as long as it's not flaming. Also I hope you can give me some idea too.

Thank you and please review.


	2. 25

"Kyojin" Normal Speech  
_"Kyojin" Normal Thoughts _  
**"Kyojin" Titan Speech  
**_**"Kyojin" Titan Thoughts**_

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Attack on Titan].

**AN**: There is a part I want you to disclose from the first chapter and that is Naruto being a full Gelel Warrior and me adding some Naruto characters in the story other than the characters involving Gelel. This has the influence of the 2nd original Naruto movie.

The characterization for Naruto Uzumaki is AU and OC and here is the reason. This Naruto is from two clans, the Uzumaki Clan and the Rinha Clan.

The Rinha Clan was an organized clan that held high Medical-Ninjutsu, Puppet Techniques, and possessed a Kekkei genkai. The Rinha Clan is at an unknown status. But long ago the Elemental Nations was succumbed to an unknown plague, fearing for their lives one member of the Rinha Clan possessed an Anti-body that fought off the disease (this is probably due to the high Medical-Ninjutsu that the Rinha Clan possesses). Gaining the attention of each of Five Great Ninja Villages they took him from his mother to create a cure, and the price was his own life. The mother of this child, Malice, would seek vengeance, and kidnap each of the Five Kage and replace them with puppet clones.

The Rinha Clan's Kekkei genkai allows them to absorb a person's chakra and duplicate their appearance and memories. The Puppet Techniques had some relations to their Kekkei genkai; absorbing the chakra of the victim they duplicated their appearance and memories: the Puppet Technique was even able to absorb Ōnoki's Dust Release Kekkei Tōta.

Naruto being a descendant of these two clans would have the Uzumaki life-force and the Rinha Clan Kekkei genkai. Through Naruto's journey he would come across the 2nd movie antagonist Haido in his search for the Vein of Gelel. Seeing Naruto's capabilities Haido would ask Naruto to join him in his quest in creating a Utopia. This is actually seen in the movie, but Naruto would decline. This Naruto would accept and would obtain the power of Gelel. This makes him the first hybrid to use Gelel energy and chakra.

Gelel is a source of Life Energy that can be configured into a crystallized ore, which is called the Stone of Gelel. With Naruto's Uzumaki linage his life-force is twice the amount of an Uzumaki. With Naruto's Kekkei genkai he would easily know the true intent of Haido and gain all the knowledge in how to use the power of the Gelel Vein. When it came to finding the Vein Naruto would be the one to fight against Haido alongside him are the subordinates that were also tricked in his own goal in being the only one to bring world domination. After a heated battle the entire vein would become unstable and threatened the entire continent of destruction. Naruto using his Uzumaki side he would seal the Vein of Gelel within himself, the rest of the energy would destroy half of the entire Elemental Nations. He managed to survive thanks to his new power and the other subordinates that fought with him.

With the Elemental Nations in ruins there is nothing left for Naruto and all that remains is the fleet that invaded the land by ships including the flying castle. So leaving the nations he and the former subordinates of Haido travel across the world in order to create a Utopia, this journey makes Naruto come across the continent of the Kyojin.

Please review, no flames!

* * *

Ch 2.5: A shocking discovery.

* * *

***Attention**! I understand this will cause a standstill and a paradox but I want people to understand the problem I have here. While I have the details on how Naruto meets the Survey Corps, it is completely complicated to write it down so while I would like to do that I will simply be blunt on what the beginning of this chapter was like if I had written it down. It is the 56th expedition of the Survey Corps. The characters that are focused in the story are Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman, and the Survey Corps being minor. They have been traveling outside for the last five days and have found flares shooting at night. After the couple of nights they spent outside for three days they saw the flashes and were quick to investigate. After a long journey they would come across the iron stronghold in which Naruto and his Gelel warriors are within. Meeting the warriors first before the final meeting between them and Naruto they have been given the offer to rest in their fortress.

Their group suffered great casualties because they went further than any of the members of the Survey Corps could have ever done. It was Erwin's decision to do this and agree to their offer. Now both will come to meet the leader of the iron fortress.*****

**.**

**.**

Levi stared in a daze, gazing blankly at the ceiling above him. The temperature was unlike the outside, it was cold and clear. The walls of his room revealed to be made of iron rather than stone, being painted a light blue color. Slowly lifting himself from the warm bed he sat upright to the side, placing his feet on the cold floor below him. A single day had gone by for the entire Survey Corps, Levi and everybody else encountered something during the fifty-six expedition.

At first it was bright flashes within the sky, and then it came to them when they realized it was flares. They occurred through the night where they were most visible, that was five days ago when they set out to venture further into Titan territory. The lost a considerable amount of people, but that was the norm when the people dedicated themselves for the cause for humanity.

And that's when they encountered people, actual people living outside the walls of the civilization that had been plagued by the ravenous Titans for an entire century. At first it was uncertain, but realizing this was something that couldn't be passed up, Levi's commander, Erwin Smith took this chance and would meet them. What was left of the Survey Corps would meet a taskforce like them, only they proved to a small pack that operated in defending a fortress.

Brought to their base of operations, it was something unimaginable. A tower of iron stood tall, taller than any Titan and maybe reached the same height as the walls back home. It was wide, expanding at an unknown width. It dwarfed the Titans and a person altogether.

These people weren't like them: that was certain to Levi.

From seeing them they openly offered if they wanted to join them in their stronghold, but the only thing they requested was for them to give their blades up. Erwin despite meeting them agreed to their demands, saying it would be best not to seem a threat when they had Titans facing them and finding other humans living outside the walls.

Levi soon got up. His leathered boots were removed when they gave him his own room. Looking to his left, the door of his room was made of iron. Above him was a glass bulb of some sort, giving off a white light rather than the orange glow of a candle's flame. From his right, placed in the far corner of his room he saw a sink and a mirror placed onto the wall. The room was spacious, large enough to fit two or more people.

Pulling back his lengthy black hair Levi moved to his right, walking over to the sink. Eyeing the mirror and the sink itself he found it strange, its design was glossy much like silver and curving in a weird way with the handles being very fancy. Turning the right handle water immediately poured out from the faucet.

Cupping his hands together he placed his hands upon the cool falling stream. Washing his face three times to remove the sleepiness from his eyes he turned the handle back, shutting off the water. For once in Levi's life, never in his life did he feel so out of place. Everything was just foreign, unique and exotic.

Banging was soon heard behind him. Turning his head he saw the iron door opened with a chilling wail. Behind it, Erwin Smith was seen walking in with his green cloak draped over his shoulders. Behind him, a woman came in; she was one of the soldiers that resided within the iron tower. She possessed light-skin, long light brown hair with lengthy curved bangs framing her face, and violet-colored eyes. Covering her body were segmented armor plates guarding her chest, waist, and thighs. She also wore plated leg guards with heel-shaped boots. Underneath she wore a black uniform underneath her armor. Draped over her shoulders was a blue hooded cloak with the inside of it being white.

"We've been requested Levi"

**.**

**.**

"So this leader of yours, is he your king?"

Looking over her shoulder she saw the calm composure of the black haired individual giving a serious but somewhat interested look. Draped over his shoulders was the green cloak that the others wore.

She merely look back, "no. He hates to be compared to a king. He considers himself a person who just answers the call for the less fortunate" she replied calmly.

Taking in her answer Levi looked around, admiring and taking in the design of the hallway. Like his room it was different and unique. The halls weren't lit by torches or candle light. The use of metal was beyond their idea of how much was needed to produce it in the way these people had. The inside was cold, unlike the hot summer outside.

The three of them walked in silence, trekking through the long and blue-grey colored hall. Rows of elongated glass bulbs filled the hall with white light. Her armor rattled and clicked against each other with the hush of leather spaulders. With each step they took, the sound of their boots clicked against the white tiled floor beneath them, causing a distant echo. Erwin saw another red-hooded cloaked soldier walking passed them. Unlike the few three that the Survey Corps met these individuals differed from the three women. Wearing red cloaks over them with the other three having different colored cloaks, could it be they have status in their group? It was possible. But he couldn't help but narrow his eyes a bit when he saw him walk pass them.

"May I ask something?" this time it was Erwin speaking to her.

Looking over her shoulder she waited for him to speak.

"Our comrades, where are they now?" despite their hospitality was still very much wary towards them. He was concerned for all the safety of his comrades; it was his top priority as their commander. Levi and a few of the others were capable of handling themselves, but these people weren't Titans, he didn't know what they were capable of.

Seeing his concern she merely waved it off. "They're currently eating breakfast in the dining hall. You'll meet up with them, but for now my leader has asked for you two. You two are the leaders right?"

Erwin was the commander of the Survey Corps and Levi was a squad leader and he was humanity's strongest soldier, this gave him his right to join him. Glancing at the composed stare Levi gave off he pondered who this person might be. With the trio making their way to a set of doors, around the entrances was decorated red marble designed around each door from the right and left. A mechanism stood between both of them. A compass shaped knob was at the mechanism's center, pointing at different marker.

Moving out her arm, the vambraces on her arm clinked. Grasping the round knob handle and moving it with a twist, the point was placed at the end, and a simple ding was heard. The left door opened, completely on its own. Walking in both Erwin and Levi was left standing, surprised to see doors opening: on their own.

"Are you coming or are you just gonna stand there?" she questioned them, unfazed by their looks. She wondered to herself how these people were capable of fighting off those giant humanoid behemoths, their devices around their waist showed some promise, but during their welcoming, one woman with a set of glasses or goggles from his group questioned what the lights were, wondering it a new form of candle light.

Walking slowly both Erwin and Levi entered it, she moved a set of levers, and moved one from the top. The doors closed gently. The space around them was a medium size; it was roundish, much like a large cylinder. It was large enough to hold three or four people. They felt it move upward.

Having her arms crossed she leaned her back against the wall and waited, Erwin and Levi glanced at each other as they too waited.

…

With another ding the double doors opened, walking out the trio came into a more furbished and decorated room unlike the rest of the stronghold. The floor beneath them was a sleek dark blue. The walls were made out of light blue granite. Pillars were seen from the walls and rowed together halfway from an elongated stage that was seen across the entire room. The columns were made of a red marble with the foundation being a grey.

The platform had three steps of stairs made of a creamy colored marble; the center itself was made of red granite. Walking to the other side of the room Erwin and Levi could see someone, the leader of the iron stronghold. He was sitting on a throne made of marble, but brown cushions were placed onto it. Erwin found himself very, very surprised to see something like this. It was only common to see such exalted material in Wall Sina where those who possessed the nobility status or was a merchant.

Walking further into the center of the room both Erwin and Levi now got to see the face of this person. And to their surprise once more, they found the leader to be young.

Their leader was an individual with a huge shock of straw blond hair jutting wildly from the top of his head while falling flatly against his neck. He was light-skinned, having lines on each side of his cheeks and bright scarlet colored eyes. He wore a black long sleeved uniform, from his shoulders swirl-shaped designs were seen on his shoulders, fingerless gloves and black pants with open toed boots. He seemed to be in his late teens. In his gloved hands was a thick and withered book having a hardcover made of brown leather.

"_You gotta be kidding me_" Levi thought flatly. He was expecting a bit more rather than some kid, feeling his brow twitch a sense of disappointment washed over him.

Walking up she dropped down with one leg and her knuckle pressed down and lowered her head.

"Naruto-Sama, the two you requested are here!"

He paused suddenly; slowly looking above his book and then trailing his red eyes back down to his book, closing it gently he placed it to his side.

"I hope there wasn't any trouble for you Fugai".

Seeing her shake her head she replied back, "it was no trouble at all". Nodding a bit he raised his hand a bit, giving a swishing motion.

"That's all then, make sure our other guests are comfortable. We'll handle it from here".

Looking up there was uneasiness in her eyes. She didn't trust them nor did she even care whether she should trust them. But she could not defy his orders, nodding slowly she stood up and headed back to the elevator. Seeing her leave Naruto smiled a bit before looking at the other two.

"Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Naruto Rinha Uzumaki. I am the commander of the Utopian Forces and the one in control of this stronghold"

Greeting them Naruto bowed slightly.

Erwin nodded slightly "it's a pleasure; my name is Erwin Smith, 13th commander of the Survey Corps, the one beside me is Levi, one of my Squad Leaders"

Levi didn't seem to show any acknowledgement. He was wary towards the blond.

"So what are your questions, surely you have some questions to ask" the blond asked.

"Yes we do" Erwin nodded, "the first question I must ask. Are you a threat to humanity?"

Levi notice the blond place his red eyes toward him, he tilted his head to the side, confused about his question.

"I don't understand, what do you mean by 'a threat' to humanity?" Scratching the back of his head he looked at them, puzzled about how Erwin placed his question towards him. A threat to humanity!? He makes it sound as if humanity is on the verge of extinction or something.

"Just answer the question, are you a threat or not!" it was Levi's turn, his patience already running thin., this blond acted as if he wasn't even aware of the struggles of what humanity has dealt with over the last hundred years.

"I guess I would say no. But why are you asking something like that, you make it sound as if humanity is on the verge of extinction or something"

Erwin and Levi felt themselves gasp a bit.

"_Is this guy stupid?!_"

"Humanity was brought to a near extinction because of the Titans outside, how are you not aware of that?" Erwin questioned him, his calmed demeanor faltered.

Naruto felt his eyes widen a bit. They thought humanity was on the verge of extinction! Okay maybe it seemed reasonable due to them facing giant man eating human-like creatures but to actually hear it seemed almost laughable.

That was when Erwin and Levi heard something that changed what they would stand for.

"No it isn't. Humanity is not even close to extinction"

…

* * *

**A/N**: I know my writing was a little rusted but I hope you like it. No flames and please give me some review. And if you have some questions for the Kyūbi then ask me in the review or PM me.


	3. Chapter 35

*******Title**: The Source of Life &amp; Hope  
*******Author**: Uzumaki7.  
*******Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Attack on Titan.

*******A/N**: Another reform of the story only this time I'm taking it more seriously. The Scouting Regiment has come into contact with Naruto's Utopian Forces during their Expedition and now they are given shocking news that Humanity is not under the brink of extinction and now must fight for in order to see the world outside. Also, messed up on the number of expedition, I've redone it and placed it on the expedition number that it is actually on.

…

* * *

*******Chapter**** 3.5**: The Utopians and the Scout Regiment*****.

* * *

…

'_The World Map_' was designed to show both of the Western and Eastern parts of the entire world that the Utopian Forces— an organization bent on creating a Utopia— have crossed and marked as their territory of the alleged Utopia— a place where wars no longer exist and the weak are free from oppression.

On the World Map Erwin an Levi could see the mass majority of water, the Ocean or the Sea— the name the Scout Regiment have only been known to call it. Massive lands that stretched just as much as the Ocean itself only it was still dwarfed compared to the Ocean— these massive lands were called Continents. Bits of dots were also seen and labeled as islands.

The details on the Continents showed different areas, bumps with white tips were labeled as Mountains, the wide sandy brown were considered Deserts and trees were easily indicated as the Forests. But along with them were unique areas only told in their books that would be considered ludicrous or impossible. Another forest located within the Equator had given rise to specifically evolved forests labeled as Tropical Jungles and Mountains with red splotched onto them were called volcanic regions. And finally two massive lands were seen at the top and the bottom of the World Map, the Arctics— lands made out of ice and snow.

Back within the Walls, all of this was considered taboo and against the laws of the Royal Government, to even mention the outside world was a major offense. Those who did mention the world outside would face punishment from the Royal Government, something that Erwin's father had faced of his supposed death. Seeing the World Map and seeing all the vast regions that exist had astonished both of them to see this much, astonished to read it and all the things that they were forbidden to read or even mention to people.

They thought humanity had been brought to extinction ever since the Titans appeared. But that revealed to be a delusion. Naruto explained to them everything that humanity wasn't even close to that. Humanity was alive and well, the only thing that made it close to extinction or just dwindling the population were the wars that would be waged against humans. Getting information from each of them, Erwin was notified about the purpose in creating a Utopia and that this society didn't place royalty but placed it to the voice of the people.

"Those idiots, why would they forbid us from knowing this" Levi, after being given one of the longest and most shocking talk of his life found himself pissed off to know that the world was far bigger than they realized. Erwin who heard Levi's growl responded calmly.

"Because it sparks rebellion, if all the people had seen this then what purpose is it to keep the Walls after knowing all of this"

"The Titans give the Walls a meaning"

"It wouldn't stop them if they could get a chance to see the outside world like we have"

Humming, Levi nodded a bit. He may not have liked the Royal Government at all, but civil unrest was a problem even now inside the walls. Still continuing to look at the World Map Erwin noticed from the East direction of the Map, there was a Continent that seemed to be cut in half with the Ocean partially devouring it.

"This Continent, why does it look like this?" he asked, pointing at it.

"It's my Continent; it was swallowed by the Ocean a long time ago" Naruto hollered from above.

After their long talk of shocking revelations Naruto had taken Erwin and Levi to the Fortress' Library. It was a fairly large room with shelves filled with books that reached three times the height of a grown man. Ladders were placed with wheels to move side to side, Naruto was occupying one of them after he promised to show them the world they've been oblivious to. Naruto told them that all the books were gathered during the long voyage his Utopian Forces have been through. They've crossed the lands and oceans and when they stumbled upon a settlement, they made copies of their books. Each book contained various languages, art, history maps, and all other things his Library possessed. This was his help to them; barely meeting Naruto did gain their question why he was helping them.

Erwin asked this personally. Naruto replied that this was his mission to create a Utopia.

'_Swallowed by the Ocean!_' they both thought in union. Naruto's Continent was at a medium size compared to theirs. Naruto pointed out that their Walls were at the very center of their continent where it was close to the mountains, open plains and forests.

(!)

A book flew and slammed down onto the World Map. Both Erwin and Levi gave the book a confused look till Naruto had walked up to them.

"You guys mentioned you knew little about the Titans. Well, after we came into your continent we managed to get this much information about them"

Erwin opened it and found the first page revealing a drawn description of the Titan's physiology; flipping through pages he found that half of the entire book was empty.

"There's still some unknown qualities about them so don't get your hopes up"

Erwin only nodded with Levi getting the chance to see it.

**{"Naruto"}**

A loud voice echoed through the room and throughout the halls. Levi and Erwin looked up to see what had caused it. They could tell it was a woman's voice.

"What is it, Fugai?" Naruto hollered slightly.

**{"Dinner has been prepared, are you coming to the mess-hall or would you like some of the food to be given to you where you are now?"}**

Flipping through pages and rolling up the World Map Erwin and Levi stood up. Looking at the blonde Naruto thought for a bit, looking at the two he spoke again. "We'll be heading there at the Mess Hall"

**{"Understood sir"}**

Seeing Naruto nod his head he gave a grin, "time to eat".

**.  
.**

"Just what is this smell?" Erwin asked: the scent had become stronger after going further into the iron tower.

"That's sea water; we use it for our tanks" Naruto replied, looking over his shoulder before looking forward.

"Sea water, you actually have water from the Sea?" Levi asked.

"Of course, the Sea is filled with all sorts of aquatic life. We've managed to capture some fish and crustaceans of different kinds to give us food. We limit ourselves from eating too much but thanks to some of our advancements we are able to help our food source reproduce more quickly and have a limitless supply of food. The Ocean is a world all on its own filled with things we can't imagine"

"What about the salt in the Sea then? How can creatures be able to sustain themselves in water that's filled with salt?"

"Constant years of evolution I guess, we still don't know that much about the world"

'_Wow, just how long have these people lived in those walls of theirs?'_ Naruto thought. Naruto gave a bit of chuckle; walking further they came to a pair of double doors. "Hope you guys like lobster and fish"

Opening it, the trio saw all of the soldiers from the Scout Regiment eating with a few of Naruto's soldiers.

The Mess Hall was different and unique compared to the Mess Hall that each of the soldiers from the Scout Regiment had been in. Usually, their Mess Halls was lit by torches and made from stone and concrete. They would smell the food and the mix of smoke, but unlike the Mess Halls they were use to; everything from the Utopians was metal and painted a blue color decorated with glossy marble or cobbled stone. The air was colder than usual, and the air had a salty smell. And what lit the whole room were the strange horizontal shaped bulbs of glass lighting the room with its white fluorescent light.

Their food may not have been that special to them over the long years they've eaten, but to the Scouting Regiment, the food was superb. All of them held looks of bliss, minus Erwin and Levi that is. But Naruto could easily tell they enjoyed it.

After dinner, the blonde had taken a serious turn when talking about the civilization that Erwin had come from. He asked about their advancements with the 3D Maneuvering Gear along with the resources in using to power the 3D Maneuvering Gear, the Gas they use and the special blades they forged that was strong enough to cut through the Titans' 'flesh'.

With a sigh, Naruto sat quietly in his personal room. He was in an armchair made of oak with red cushions, he had a wooden desk with paper, pencils and pens and a few compartment slots. There was a lamp on the side too. Having Erwin and Levi there both now began to have a serious conversation again.

He could tell there were questions that need to be answered. Questions like: how long have the Titans been around? How is it you've manage to create such advancements? Things that needed to be answered, there was no reason to keep secrets from them. After all, why would he keep secrets?

"Everything gets back in return" Naruto murmured, straightening his back the blonde looked at them with his scarlet eyes. Erwin told Naruto about the blades they used, the blades were from a unique bamboo plant that absorbed the natural metal that was underneath the ground they grew and caused the organic plant matter to turn metallic. The Gas was from an underground cave beneath one of their manufacturing towns where the Gas was crystallized into ice. And lastly the 3D Maneuvering Gear was created from a person named Angel who aided his people in discovering the Titans' weak spot which was 50 plus years ago.

"So tell me Erwin, what sort of questions you have for me"

Looking at him calm as ever, Erwin thought carefully, he wanted to say the right questions.

Taking a breath, he straightened himself. "I want to know how you achieved all of this. How your country was so technologically advance?"

Pulling his hair back Naruto didn't really think of his technology that much. Under some circumstances he would find an equally technologically advance society. But fortunately this wasn't one. "To be honest, it was natural for me when I born in my homeland. We had technology of all sorts. Some were mechanical flying machines; some were transportation machines that could travel the lands and get to you where you wanted to go in a matter of hours or days. I'm honestly surprised myself; I never really thought about it that much".

Machines that could fly!? Was he serious!? Taking a breath Erwin continued. "And your power source, do you use coal?"

"No, our power source comes from something more"

"And what would that be?" this time Levi asked.

Naruto chuckled, leaning back against his chair as he thought back about his younger days, thinking back about his old home with nostalgia.

"It's called the Vein of Gelel; it's an immense energy source with special capabilities. It can be used as a power source, or it can be used for other means"

"Like what?" Erwin asked suspiciously.

"You really want to know. If I show you, would you feel hesitant to know there's something far more dangerous than the Titans" narrowing his eyes the two soldiers saw how serious he was.

Levi had unconsciously reached for his waist, trying to grasp something but felt nothing. He quickly realized they didn't have their swords with them. That's when Naruto continued.

"The Vein of Gelel is an immense energy source capable of destroying a continent. It was the reason why my homeland was swallowed by the sea?"

The two gasped a bit. A power like that was capable of destroying his homeland!? That didn't sound good at all.

Hearing the two gasps Naruto continued. "According to legend, in very early times, a mysterious vein of mineral was discovered; the people who uncovered it were able to refine it in a crystallized form. And they named the mineral Gelel. A vast empire was built on my continent, with the precious stones as its foundation. Wells never ran dry, livestock multiplied overnight, and trees continuingly bore fruit. It was even said that they've looked for ways to stop all life from aging. But it's often the case, great power brought unimaginable catastrophe. People fought and quarreled shamelessly over the stones and in the end their power was used to wage a massive war. Mountain and earth were ripped asunder, but eventually the battle obliterated the entire empire altogether. Only a handful of the young survived, and the people sealed away the covenant mineral deep underground, and vowed to never the stones again"

"Wells never ran dry, livestock multiplied overnight and trees continually bore fruit!? Even halt all life from ageing!? Do you actually expect us to believe something like this?" Levi exclaimed a bit, repeating his words, disbelief traced in his voice from hearing such a tale that sounded completely like fantasy.

"I wouldn't see why not? I mean, you have giant humanoid monsters in this land" Naruto retorted flatly, making Levi look down a bit from his point.

"But if this is true, then how do you have it in your possession?" Erwin questioned wearily. Hearing this made him very weary; a power that could destroy land in an instant wasn't something people would want to here, especially if that power is standing right in front of you.

Naruto smiled sadly, "When I was thirteen, I met someone who wanted to create a Utopia, but that was a lie and he wanted to use the Vein to conquer the world. I stopped him but the Vein went berserk and destroyed my homeland. I managed to seal remnants of the Vein into myself, having survived the exposure and with a handful of descendants from the people who found the Vein and I decided to live that dream and build a Utopia where no person should suffer from strife"

Naruto then took off his right white hand glove and revealed a black fingerless glove underneath it. But on the back of his hand, at the center was a glistening, turquoise colored stone at the center of it.

"This is a Stone of Gelel, amazing is it not?" looking at it himself, he would never get over it from how amazing it was.

"You also said at Gelel could be used for other means, means like what exactly?"

Looking at Erwin, Naruto replied. "For combat purposes too. We intended to use the Stone's power not just for agricultural purposes, but also to benefit ourselves in fighting against the world"

"Could you demonstrate this power?"

Getting off his chair Naruto turned off his lamp light and room light where it was dimly lit.

'_What is he doing?'_ Levi thought questionably.

His hands were placed separately, slowly moving them a cackling was heard when Naruto placed his hands together and slowly parted them away from each other. The room was ignited by with a blue white light, taking a step back in surprise both Erwin and Levi saw Naruto wielding lightning in his hands. It was stream-like, waving like water with Naruto constantly moving his hands, containing its power before he closed his hands together and made the bolt disperse. Darkness suddenly began to engulf the floor. It stretched across the room till everything was an empty abyss. On their guard they noticed a bit of light pierce through the blackness. Shielding their eyes they felt the light grow more intense till the darkness changed. Uncovering their eyes both found themselves on the outside, the world was quiet with only the grass swaying from the wind.

"Creating illusions or manipulating the stone's power to create electric based attacks is the basis of it" Naruto stated, appearing behind the duo with them turning around. Then the world changed back into the room they were in.

Never in their lives had then been so blown away. Turning back the lights the blonde sat back in his chair.

"Could it be possible to use this energy for our soldiers against the Titans?" Erwin asked in a haste voice.

Shoving his gloved hands into his pockets the blonde gave a flat look. "It's unlikely for your soldiers to be capable of incorporating the Stone's power. It's very rare for someone, both in and outside the clan to be capable of using the stone. But it's not impossible. So far the only people that are using the stone's power are me, Fugai and a few others which makes four in total. Any more questions?" he asked.

Trailing his eyes to the left, Levi wondered what else his Commander was thinking. This was just too much, seeing and hearing it was mind-boggling. It made him unease, really unease from seeing it with his own eyes.

Looking down with a sober look, Erwin looked up. "You mentioned the Stone's power is able to halt ageing too. Are you immortal?"

Naruto's eyes widen a bit, taken back by Erwin's question. He looked at him for a few seconds till he chuckled, the corner of his lips curved a bit till he actually laughed, a full blown laughter with him slapping his knee. "Immortal! Ha, I haven't been questioned about that, haha haha!" Tears were seen at the corner of his eyes Erwin and Levi seemed to be a little taken back. "I'm not immortal, there's no such thing. The Stone's alone have such potent life energy that it literally halts out ageing process and makes us live extraordinary long lives. While we can't die from senescence, we can still be killed in battle, though a fight between a normal person and a Utopian Enforce seems very slim if they were capable of winning"

Nodding a bit there, Erwin did somehow come to think that considering that the Titans were thought to be immortal since they could survive with their head being blown off till the discovery of their weak spot from the nape of their neck.

"Then how old are you?"

Still chuckling and wiping away a tear it brought the red-eyed blonde to have a small thinking pose and fingers brought up when he began to count. "Let's see, my birthday was a couple of months ago so somewhere at two-hundred thirteen by now"

'_Two… two-hundred thirteen years old'_ both thought simultaneously.

Suddenly a ring was heard. It was another radio call, a different voice called for Naruto. Stating they wanted him in the laboratory. Asking for a guard the blonde said his farewells to the two soldiers.

Seeing him leave Levi spoke, "You think we can trust him?" he was cautious of him. Seeing what he was capable of and knowing his power could very well lead humanity— no, lead their people to victory over the Titans, but it could also mean they could try to destroy them as well. How was he so sure he wanted to create a Utopia? He said the same thing that one man he told about tricked him and was using the very power to try and conquer the world. But that wasn't what made him unease; it was the power they were using as an energy source, something capable of destroying a continent. That was frightening to think about.

Erwin could understand Levi's concern. Just thinking about Gelel was far frightening than the Titans. But Naruto was very sincere, it made him different "He's a soldier too, Levi. He's been through a lot just like we have. I doubt he has any intentions than actually wanting to create a world where there are no longer any wars and the weak are free from oppression. It's funny really, are we any different from the people he'd been saving when we have been in war with the Titans and we have been oppressed by them too"

Narrowing his eyes a bit he thought about the countless soldiers before him, all of the lives that have died in vain to know their sacrifice in wanting to restore humanity to its glory was a delusion and that humanity was healthy and alive. People were out there, living their lives in peace with no actual worry while they, they strived to stay alive making sacrifices over people from famine, plagues and even sacrificing their own comrades to have the rest of the group to run and retreat. It was sad, truly sad.

"Come, tomorrow we have a long day ahead now that we're heading back to the Walls" seeing one of the soldiers coming he walked towards him.

With a nod Levi followed his commander.

…

* * *

Taking the elevator Naruto brought himself to sigh. This was a new chapter in his life; he was going to aid a civilization against these giants, these _'Titans'_. Right now he was heading to the very center, the work place where they usually try to make, dissect anything essential. And what was essential was their 3D Maneuvering Gear.

With his gloved hand out, the one holding the implanted Gelel Stone, he wondered how long he would live till his dream could be accomplished. It made him feel really old to think it. Even if it was true, he still felt young, in his prime, but it pained him a bit that he was going to outlive everyone thanks to the power the Vein of Gelel being constant through his stone and throughout his body. He had his friends who had the stones in their bodies too, but they probably felt the same thing too.

'_I wonder if I should have mentions my chakra too'_ the thought slipped his mind; it was probably for the best considering they had a massive powerhouse that could obliterate everything. Then again, he was the only one who could wield it to an extent and seeing how no one knew about chakra from the various continents he'd traveled to.

With a ding from the elevator and the doors opening Naruto came into the lab. It was a fairly large room with shelves, books about medicine. There were all sorts of clear vases containing strange liquids inside of them. Some were medicine and serums, etc.

Some of the workers were either regular descendents or some were soldiers of his army.

"So what have you found on the 3D Maneuvering Gear?" crossing his arms over his chest Naruto leaned against one of the tables.

One of the soldiers turned to him, "the gear is simple, but it's very impressive considering how below these people are in technology" nodding a bit Naruto held a deadpanned gaze. "They said they use a Gas that has been crystallized into ice from an underground cave, a natural resource but will be limited in a few hundred years till then. Their blades are made from a unique bamboo plant that absorbs a metal underneath the ground where they grow and the plants gain a strong metallic skin, that's a renewable resource and with the Stone's agricultural prowess, they'll grow in a day and be processed into a large quantity of blades to last a lifetime. And finally, the gear itself was designed by a craftsman named Angel who helped them find the weakness of the Titans and has been used ever since"

"Titans" one of the workers repeated confusingly.

"Apparently they call the giants Titans. Has a ring to it and it seems fitting, so we'll call them Titans from now on"

Nodding they continued, "We've created a prototype replica of the gear and with extension we've melded some of the stones into it"

"Really?" said Naruto surprisingly.

Nodding again the worker continued, "We've deciphered that by channeling some of the Gelel energy through it and you yourself, the gas is mixed with the energy increasing its potential tenfold and perhaps making it infinite because of the quirks Gelel possesses and the blades being smelted with bits of the Gelel Stone, it is without doubt that the blades are now virtually indestructible"

Naruto whistled impressively. In just a day they've already managed to make a new.

"With some test runs we might be able to use it soon"

"Soon, there's still some things we need to work out before we can truly use, Naruto-Sama"

"Then make another one that is ready because we're going to need it since we are leaving toward the walls where the Survey Corps came from"

Looking at the constructed gear the worker gave a frown. "This is only the one we've created so far, we'll need a lot of time and metal to make production for everyone"

"Then there is no problem because I'll be using it then"

"But sir…"

"I'll be back for it tomorrow" Naruto walked out before he could continue. Leaving him to slump his shoulders and give a long sigh from how stubborn their leader was.

…

With the day anew, Naruto had begun to take only a handful of his Utopians toward the Walls the Scout Regiment lived behind. The ones accompanying him were just a few, being five individuals. Two of the people in the crowd were like him, having a Stone of Gelel implanted into their body.

"Emina, you're in charge till I come back. Make sure everyone is attended to" looking to his left Emina was a young woman having long black hair and reddish colored eyes too, her hair was spiked at the end and her bangs hang over her forehead. She wore a purple short sleeved dress type shirt with a Pink stripe on it; she also wore a white collared long sleeved shirt underneath her purple dress shirt, a reddish colored cloth belt around her waist.

"Alright, I'll make sure everyone is attended to, Naruto-Sama"

"So what happens after that?" looking to his right he saw Kamira cross her arms underneath her chest. Kamira was a woman with long blonde hair and reddish colored eyes that were nearly identical to his. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with black pants; she also wore a green vest.

"We'll just have to see"

…

* * *

Having replenished from their injuries thanks to the Utopians' medical efforts and food, everyone was ready to return to their homes.

Whispers and murmurs were heard amongst the small crowd, they had begun talking about the group that helped them. Their leader announced that he, along with his soldiers would join them to the walls. This made a new progress for the Scouting Regiment; their efforts were finally paid off to find people living outside their walls and a new chapter barely beginning for them and the rest of humanity. Erwin was making conversation with a few of the other remaining leaders. While a commander himself there were others, like him too. He informed him about the Utopians, and the bit of information of what they were capable of.

Then their group became silent. Erwin heard footsteps and looked over his shoulder to see Naruto and five others.

Naruto's attire was different from yesterday. He wore a red-hooded cloak; he wore grey clothing underneath with leather straps from the 3D Maneuvering Gear at his waist with two swords sheathed. Unlike the 3D Maneuvering Gear they had on, Naruto's tanks were slightly bigger and the metal had a greenish tint.

The other two were female at his side, the first he recognized as the woman who brought them to Naruto to talk. The other was a different female. She had long blonde hair and reddish colored eyes. Her clothing was dark and had a green vest.

"Yo, Erwin" the blonde chirped, giving a toothy grin and a simple wave.

"How did you get that gear?" one of the Squad Leaders growled, making Erwin raise his arm to hold him back. Usually whenever someone had Maneuvering Gear they had stolen it, but from Naruto, someone who had no contact until yesterday made the others unease. It was an offence really, but Erwin knew Naruto had an explanation.

"Oh, you mean this thing?" Naruto said innocently as he knocked on the tanks a couple of times, "when you guys came in and when we asked for you to remove your gear, I had my engineers take a look at it and in a day we've managed to make a complete diagram of your gears. So now we managed to make our own gear, people of the Scouting Regiment, I give you the G-class 3D Maneuvering Gear"

Many whispered, but some came up to it and was in awe.

"Are you sure about this Erwin, about them?" one of the commanders asked in a whisper. Erwin nodded, believing in the Utopians.

"Erwin?" hearing his name he looked to see that Naruto was calling him.

"If it's fine, can I speak to your people?" surprised Erwin agreed.

Seeing him nod Naruto looked at the remaining soldiers that made it. Clearing his throat Naruto spoke. "Attention everyone, I know I'm not your leader or anything, and I know there maybe some of you that have doubts about me. And I know that returning to your friends and loved ones will be difficult" looking at them he continued, "Erwin has told me of the sacrifices you have made, there is a chance some will not return because of the Titans. But remember this, for the first time in humanity's history, you have found people living outside the Walls and that the sacrifices of your friends and the soldiers before you were not in vain. For generations, the people will talk about how it was you who gave humanity hope in this new chapter in human history!"

The realization of being the first humans to give humanity hope had lightened their spirits. They began to clap and soon they cheered.

Erwin, and along with the other leaders knew the truth and looked down a bit.

Fugai wanted to scoff at this, but after being told by Naruto that they thought humanity was at near extinction and it would be best to not mention it and they were ordered to keep quiet. Grabbing the lever she pulled it down, causing the door that opened at the bottom of the fortress. Kamira saw Fugai scoff; humming a bit she followed her leader without question.

With the hatch opening, everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light. They all thought about their home and some thought about this historic day where a new sense of hope grasped them all. Erwin, seeing the horses completely unharmed he glanced at Naruto staring at the outside world with his bright scarlet colored eyes. "I hope you know just because you have the gear on doesn't automatically mean you have the experience in using it" but Naruto's grin never wavered.

"Practice makes perfect, I was always a fast learned when I do things"

The metallic floor hit dirt, making the troops hurry and get on the saddles of their horses. With some of the horses they've gain from their previous riders dead; there was enough for the Utopians to ride. Grabbing one of them Naruto looked at his people and the Utopians. All of them ready to head for the walls.

…

* * *

*******A/N**: Hope you enjoyed and please review. Needs to know what you may have questioned to I can explain later. Thank you for reading.


End file.
